


Dr. Bang

by pure_and_innocent



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Doctor Bang Yongguk, I tried at adding humor, M/M, lots of mentions of Dae's package
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_and_innocent/pseuds/pure_and_innocent
Summary: Daehyun gets hurt and goes to the clinic, where he encounters Dr. Bang Yongguk.





	Dr. Bang

Daeyhyun rarely backs down from a challenge. Especially when it involves his friend Youngjae. The two friends harbor an extreme trait of competitiveness. 

When Youngjae comes over to his house early that afternoon showing off his newly purchased item, a BB gun. Proposing a wager of who would have the best aim. And of course Daehyun accepted the bet. 

They started the friendly competition shooting different targets in close range. But soon they each try to one up another. Increasing the difficulty of shots and making the distance from the targets more elaborate as they go. 

Daehyun has his sight set on victory, as long as Youngjae’s final shot is further from where his landed. Youngjae presses his finger down on the trigger, releasing the shot. The BB ricochets and hits Daehyun. 

Awarding him the complementary prize of a visit to the urgent care clinic.

Daehyun is waiting in the examination room cursing his friend’s name under his breath. When in walks the most handsome doctor he has ever seen. His mouth ajar salivating from infatuation. Mind in the gutter once his eyes scan over to the name tag. Identifying the hot young man as Dr. Bang Yongguk. The innuendo entering his train of thought. As the doctor calls his name, reading it aloud from the chart in hand. Daehyun quickly closes his mouth and swallows down the drool that accumulated. 

“What brings you in today?”, Dr. Bang inquires. 

“I got shot.” Daehyun curtly answers. 

“Did you deserve it.” Dr. Bang teasingly asks. 

Daehyun agape’s in surprise being accused to have deserved such a thing. He is the innocent victim here at the fault of his friends defeat. Eyes widening searching on how best to respond back to the doctor’s question. 

A small smile graces Dr. Bang’s lips noticing his words catching the patient off guard.  
Taking cue by the cute facial expression Daehyun adorns. 

Response forgotten on Daehyun’s tongue by the unexpected tug at the corner of the doctor’s mouth. In contrast to how the doctor looked so hot before with his stern appearance. The subtle change in his features shaping around his smile, there is a friendliness and warmth created by his soft gestures. Pulling Daehyun in a trance. Snapping back out of daze replying a croaked, “No.” 

Dr. Bang chuckles while continuing to evaluate Daehyun’s condition. Asking him general questions and notating the assessment. The the deep timbre of Dr. Bang’s voice resonates in the confined space. Sending goosebumps prickling all over his body suppressing a shiver. Daehyun tries to keep himself calm every time the doctor comes into close proximity examining him. Hoping to alleviate his heart rate to not reveal the rapid flutter pulsing through his current state. Masking his exterior, nonchalantly replying back to Dr. Bang. Switching on his charm of talking, in what he hopes is seen as unobvious nervousness. Meanwhile Dr. Bang grins at Daehyun’s rambling. Picking up on said patient’s jitters, as his words constantly spew when he goes near him. A knowing smirk swiftly appears tilting on his lips. 

After the general things are checked, Daehyun further explains where he got shot at. Motioning over the area on his right side, where the source of pain is coming from. Dr. Bang thoroughly scans the expanse of the patient's front and black side. Not seeing any signs of an entry or exit wound. Relaying to the patient that an x-ray is needed in order to locate and assess the possible damage of where the BB is lodge at inside his body. 

Dr. Bang leads Daehyun to the x-ray room and situates him in front of the machinery. Bending down to Daehyun’s waist, hands on his hip to position him against the screen. Daehyun’s mind begins to run wild, as his eyes travel down taking in the view. A faint tingle spreading from his lower region. Stirring an idea of a different activity Dr. Bang could be doing to him in this position. Daehyun wills himself, visibly swallowing down his pooling arousal. 

Dr. Bang steps away to check the computer screen to see if the patient is position correctly. Noticing he needs to adjust the machine screen lower down a bit. Returning in front of Daehyun pointing to his hip, informing him that he needs to lower down his placement on the screen. Daehyun nods, readily complying to the instruction by pulling his shorts lower on his waist. Exposing his v-line to the doctor. 

Dr. Bang impales with a slight shock, not expecting to see the strip of tan skin. Unable to find the words to tell the patient that it wasn’t necessary for him to do that. Instead he releases a cough to clear his throat, and descends forward to replace the patient to the screen. Hands leaning in delicately to grasp the flesh of his hips. A heated wave of pink mildly blushes upon his cheeks. 

Daehyun holds still feeling the tender touch of the doctors hands on him. Inhaling a sharp breath glancing down only to see the crown of the doctor’s dark black hair from this angle. The previous implications replaying in his mind as the doctor is practically on the same level to his groin. The view not helping Daehyun to stop the growing hardness in his shorts.

Dr. Bang looks up making eye contact with him. Done maneuvering him into place. The intensity of his gaze and the firm press of fingers locking him in their hold. A quiet whimper escapes from his lips. 

“Try not move and hold in a breath till I finish taking the picture.” Dr. Bang instructs. 

Not able to respond back Daehyun just remains still. Momentarily forgetting how to even breathe so that won’t be an issue. 

The sound of the picture being captured reverberates in the room. 

Daehyun releases his breath, panting to regain air to his lungs. Following the Doctor out once he retrieves the develop images. 

Standing beside Dr. Bang as he arranges the x-rays on the light box. 

Before Dr. Bang begins the prognosis analyzing the images. He catches the cloudy cylinder shape outlining the patient’s penis routing upward. Detailing the patient sporting a hard on when he took the x-rays. Eyes balking suddenly aware he may have played a part in the cause of it. Speculating if the patient next to him may still have a boner fills in his mind. His line of vision drifting over Daehyun raking over his demeanor. Observing the tinted flush of his skin and the minor fidget in his stance. Gaze stopping once it meets the subject in question. The bulge easily apparent. 

Daehyun wonders why the doctor hasn’t said anything yet. Looking over at him, eyes trailing the path of the doctor’s sight. What seems like he’s staring down at where his injury is located. Puzzled why the doctor is so concentrated to silence, leering at his side. 

Still on edge as the lust persist, seeping across his body by Dr. Bangs intense focus on him. Brain muddled for the reason that has Dr. Bang transfixed. Fuzziness in his brain comes to halt by the twitch of his cock. Heart pausing, worried if the doctor saw it. Bracing to survey Dr. Bang’s guise. Relaxing when it unveils the doctor still engrossed in the same posture. 

Doing a double take. Stunned. Unwanting thought invading. Perhaps the doctor is actually looking at his dick. Paralyzed thinking..does he? No..no he can’t possibly know. Right? The only explanation he comes to is that the doctor might know about the problem currently going on south of his wound. Quickly wanting to redirect his attention elsewhere. Daehyun moves his hands over his troubled area stuttering, Umm...Doctor.” 

Dr. Bang blinks, startled by Daehyun. Tilting his head to the side to regain his composure. Pretending to not be affected by the enticing knowledge he acquired. Another shake of his head pushing the thoughts away directing back to the x-rays. Loosening his collar he grunts, “Yes...sorry.” 

The doctor motions over the x-rays, pointing to different sections on the image. Going over where the BB is embedded and how there is no impending concern regarding to any internal damage. Daehyun repeatedly nods along at everything Dr. Bang is saying. He tries to pay attention but he zones out looking at his hands. At the way his fingers keep moving and flickering in gestures. How nice and pretty his hands look, even to the tips of his nails. How much better his hands would look wrapped around-, he catches himself before he lets out a groan. 

Turning to look back at the doctor making sure he didn’t get caught in his enamored trance. Dr. Bang still carrying on describing the diagnosis. Daehyun wants to hit himself at not being able to control his desires. As if he is regress back to being a hormonal teenager by the doctor’s presence. 

Even though a second ago he was plague in thinking the doctor knows about his unrelenting torment. He faces back to the doctor really trying to listen to him this time. His eyes and ears alert to Dr. Bang and his movements. If he wasn’t so afixiated on the doctor so closely, he wouldn’t of recognized the odd jerking in his neck. Unsteady motions the doctor makes to keep stopping himself from looking in a different direction. His eyes slightly trickling downward every so often. 

And now Daehyun is back to panicking. The doctor knows, somehow he knows. Many different things swirling around in his head. What must Dr. Bang think of him now. What if the doctor thinks he a weird and perverted guy. For thinking lewd thoughts about him and getting hard while the doctor is just doing his job. Distraught in thinking how the doctor could have known. 

Realizing Dr. Bang was first distracted when he was analyzing the x-rays. Daehun makes a gurgling sound, skidding back towards the x-rays. Eyebrows furrowed trying to decipher if the x-ray captured his dilemma. But all he sees below, from where the BB is located in his stomach is another white cloudy spot. Unsure if that is what he thinks it could be. 

“Do you understand? Do I need to repeat anything?” Dr. Bang ask unaware of the patient’s turmoil. 

Daehyun contemplates if he should ask. Debating what if by chance he may be jumping to conclusions. It could all just be in his head. Paranoia getting the best of him. He won’t know for certain unless he ask. Curiosity crawling in his skin. The thought of needing to know surging in his head. Daehyun hastily blurts pointing out, “What is this big white spot?” 

Dr. Bang stills acknowledging the question. Throat tightens as silence briefly encompass them as the doctor regains his professionalism to formulate a response. “ That is your groin.” 

“But..why..how come it’s-,” Daehyun fumbles. 

Dr. Bang finds himself losing his develop tact. Avoiding eye contact as he gathers a competent and well versed answer. Tracing the area, “Well to be specific, it’s your groin..erect.” The last word uneasily leaves the affirmation. 

Daehyun gasps mortified. All circulation cut, he can’t breathe, he can’t think. He doesn’t know what to do, mind going blank. He never felt so embarrassed and exposed. Assuming his expression must mirror what he is feeling on the inside by the way the doctor is peering at him. He wishes he can sink into the floor and not face his shame. Remorse frantically rising, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

Dr. Bang sees multiple emotions flash across the patient's distorted features. He wants to help ease the situation. He looks around trying to figure out what to say. Un-purposefully his eyes divert back to the patient’s bulge. Incoherently processing his thoughts, he just says the first things that filter through his mind. 

“Well you see..it’s a naturally bodily function, a reaction for men..when men- uhh.” Dr. Bang blubbers, “I mean you're very well endowed.” He gestures to Daehyun’s crotch. “You don’t need to be embarrassed, I- uhh…” He’s failing. Not really knowing what to say so he stops talking. Feeling like he's just made it worse with his choice of words. 

The awkward tension instills between them. They both reflect equally flushing faces.

Daehyun’s eyes shoot over the doctor. Seeing that he is also affected by his predicament. Although he doesn’t feel any less embarrass with himself. He appreciates Dr. Bang kindness trying to dissipate his nerves. Mustering up a fleeting smile in their quiet bearing. The doctor surprises him when his lips begin to return a smile. Daehyun’s heart starts palpitating again at the beautiful and mesmerizing wide gummy smile the doctor displays.

If he hadn’t already died from embarrassment, he surely believes he could in this moment. Amazed how effortless the doctor can make him feel so many things. 

Moving away from the previous topic. Dr. Bang reassuring asks, “Do you have any other questions.”

A flame of fervor settles in Daehyun. Dr. Bang never gave him the impression of being disgusted by him. Albeit the doctor was partially uncomfortable but he was too. As his were for different reasons, and maybe the doctors was too. Beginning to consider he may have read it wrong all along. Assuming the opposite and not grasping why the doctor kept glimpsing his way. 

Intriguing thoughts surface, replacing his earlier despair. Daehyun raises his hand to scratch the nape in the back of his neck. Mulling what else is the worst that can happen. The odds that he would see the doctor again. If anything he could avoid coming to this clinic ever again. 

With a collected manner Daehyun muses, “I don’t have any at this moment but later, later if I do have a question I want to ask you. Can I call you directly to ask.”


End file.
